callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Berlin (level)/Transcript
Preloader A document given to Alexei Ivanovich Voronin. Comrades, It has been almost three years since we repelled the Germans at Stalingrad and began the long journey to Berlin. As we fought back across the Motherland, we saw countless examples of the destruction and suffering caused by our fascist enemies. Now, their capital city lies in ruins, their armies in disarray. Only one goal remains. At the beginning of the Berlin offensive, nine Red Victory Flags were handed out to various divisions for hoisting over the Reichstag. We in the 150th Rifle Division have the honour of being one of them. The German defenders have nothing to lose and will fight ruthlessly! Do whatever is necessary to defeat them! We must get our standard bearers to the rooftop at any cost. Soon, we will begin our attack, and achieve total victory for the Motherland. Major P.K. Grishin, 150th Rifle Div., 3rd Shock Army Berlin Approaching the Reichstag, Berlin April 30, 1945 1100 hrs Alexei Ivanovich Voronin is in an area with many destroyed buildings, moving with other Russian soldiers forward. 'Soldier: '''Victory or death! '''Soldier: '''On to the Reichstag! '''Soldier: '''Death to the Fascists! '''Soldier: '''No retreat! ''The soldiers move up behind their tanks. The tanks stop moving. 'Soldier: '''We need to get those flak guns to get our tanks through! ''Voronin approaches the first flak gun. 'Soldier: '''Blow this gun up and let's get the next one! ''Voronin plants explosives on the gun, which detonate and destroy the gun. 'Soldier: '''Keep moving, comrades! To the next gun! ''The tanks move up a small distance. Voronin plants explosives on the second flak gun, destroying it. He then sets explosives on a third flak gun and a Panzer firing on the Russians, destroying both. The tanks roll up and fire a hole in the wall of a destroyed building, allowing passage through. They reach the field in front of the Reichstag, which is defended by an MG. 'Soldier: '''Hang on! Hold the line, comrades, until our tanks get through! ''The Russians stay behind cover while MGs continue firing on them from the Reichstag. 'Soldier: '''Hold this position! Wait for the tanks! ''The tanks eventually make it through the destroyed buildings and fire on the Reichstag. 'Soldier: '''Forward! To the Reichstag! '''Soldier: '''Down with fascism! Charge! '''Soldier: '''Come on comrades! Let's go! '''Soldier: '''Get suppressing fire on those windows! ''The Russians enter the Reichstag and fight the Germans inside. They enter the parliament room. 'Soldier: '''Come on comrades! Up to the rooftop! Go! '''Soldier: '''Watch out! Get down! ''They clear through the parliament room and begin moving up a destroyed portion of the building. '' '''Soldier: '''Keep moving! We have to get onto that roof! Get that flag up to the roof! ''The soldiers climb up to the roof, where a Russian with a Soviet flag approaches. 'Soldier: '''Get that flag up - fast! Hurry comrade! Berlin is ours! ''The soldier begins waving the flag. The level ends. Archival footage of the Russians taking the Reichstag begins playing, with a soldier recounting his events of that day. '''Soldier: '''Mother, a few days ago we waved the flag of the Motherland over the top of the Reichstag in Berlin. The war, at last, seems to be coming to an end. There is very little fighting left to the enemy. Soon, I will be returning to our home. There are German prisoners of war everywhere. Today, I cross the Elbe River in Germany and shook hands with an American soldier. Although I could not understand anything he said, I felt this man was my brother, and I think he felt the same.